


Does This Make You Mine?

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Minor Choking, Minor Scent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Jaskier goes away on a week long trip and Geralt thinks he'll have peace at last only to find his life quite lonely without chaos incarnate lounging about his apartment.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 356





	Does This Make You Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic exists because im a horny bastard and wanted it to it is almost almost 5am yolo
> 
> [Find me at my twitter to yell about shit](https://twitter.com/Saint_Hemlock)
> 
> [to Newt who helped me along the way and helped out when i was stuck](https://twitter.com/DeviantNewt)
> 
> [a shout out to comettdefal who looked over the fic for me](https://twitter.com/ComettDeFal)

“Don’t look at me like that Roach.” The large coon cat almost seemed to snort in response as he continued to watch Geralt pace. Jaskier had texted him early that morning that he'd be flying back to the city soon. He had gone off to some week-long festival and Geralt had thought he'd have peace at last only to have loneliness to plunge into him like a knife only after a day. He had grown used to the constant chatter and small messes that Jaskier would create in his apartment which now seemed far too clean after his week long absence. He didn’t understand  _ why  _ it felt like a bird was loose in his chest at the thought of his return. It wasn't like they were an exclusive thing and that Jaskier hadn’t gone off on his own in the past for much longer. He picked up the phone once again and flipped through some of the texts until he landed on a photo that Jaskier had sent him two days prior. It was him with his lute and someone haphazardly laying across his lap and Geralt made a face. Roach let out a chirp and he found her large yellow eyes drilling into him. Is this what it felt when he looked at people?

“I’m not jealous.” But even the word felt weird on his tongue, almost bitter and burnt. He texted Yen about it hoping that perhaps she could give outsider perspective but all he got back was a cluster of eyerolls followed with a simple  _ ‘Just talk to him you idiot.’  _

Jaskier had never shown interest in simply  _ belonging  _ to anyone if all his nights out told Geralt anything. 

“Now I can see why Vesemir said never to get attached.” There was a bang at this door and Geralt went to reach for his sword, his senses on high alert but when none of the wards went off he returned to his kitchen and watched as Jaskier struggled to get through the door with all his things promptly running right into Geralt.

“Oh, hello there.” He dropped all his things to the floor and his shirt was ruffled and half undone, the only thing keeping it tethered was the high waisted pant he wore. Geralt became distracted by the tuft of dark hair that peaked out between the pale blue fabric. He hadn’t had enough time to rip apart whatever emotions he was grappling with and now he was faced with their instigator. 

“You didn’t text me to let me know you arrived. I could have stabbed you.” Geralt placed the sword into the umbrella stand by the door. Jaskier looked at him with those bright eyes, a smile lighting up his face and Geralt couldn’t do anything other than scowl. Jaskier all but danced his way over, his hands resting at Geralt's hips as he leaned into the witchers space.

“Oh I know you really wouldn’t though but I missed you too Daddy.” The words were playful and seemed to slip out without much resistance, there were a few beats of silence before they both froze. Jaskiers face fell as what he said hit him, a quiet  _ fuck  _ filled the space between them. Geralt couldn’t help but inhale as he tried to calm his breathing only to get a lungful of a sweet scent that practically oozed off Jaskier. 

“Jaskier… that’s a new one.” Jaskier gave a little hum, tongue peaking out as he gathered his thoughts. Jaskier wasn’t one who was usually bashful but he wouldn’t meet Geralt's eyes, lashes fluttered against flushed cheeks and he bit at his lip.

  
  


“The funniest thing… I’ve been thinking.” Jaskier let out a rather giddy laugh, eyes becoming dark and hazy as he played with the edge of Geralt's shirt. “I've just, uh just trying to work out what pleases me over the last week and I’ve decided that’s you.” 

Jaskier tilted his head back and gave Geralt a pout that always seemed to get them both in trouble, especially now as nimble fingers traced the scars on Geralt's stomach, heat curling in his gut. There was very little space between them and both men walked a precarious path that neither could turn back from. 

“Is that what you really want?” Jaskier let out a sigh that became a moan as Geralt crowded him against the wall, the air full with Jaskiers scent as he buried his nose into the hollow of his throat. “So you want to be good for daddy, is that it?” 

Jaskier let out a broken  _ ‘Yes’ _ his heartbeat hammering as Geralt kissed at his throat. This was something familiar, how their hands moved along the planes of each others bodies seeking out every spot that had them whimpering but that one word alone had Geralt feeling light headed. It was an unknown for them but with how tightly Jaskier clung to him it was one worth exploring. Geralt let his hand fall just above Jaskiers hip who shivered as he avoided where his cock sat. His face was open and wanting, blue eyes almost completely overtaken by darkness. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all week, while alone in my tent the thought of you overtaking me, of you making me completely yours.” Jaskiers hands wandered up his spine and Geralt kissed him ever so tenderly, unable to express with words how the idea of being needed affected him. He felt sudden movement beneath his feet and looked down to find Roach trying to shove herself between them.

“Hhm.” Jaskier let out a laugh as he gave her a tap with his foot and she swatted at him before scurrying away. 

“I think she wants us to get a room.” Jaskier took Geralt's hand into his, pulling him towards the bedroom while managing to only get distracted with kissing him once. Geralt propped himself onto the bed as he admired how much a mess Jaskier already looked, hair disheveled and lips pink. It took restraint to not pin him to the bed right then.

“Strip.” It was such a simple command yet Jaskier made a show of it as he pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, tossing it to the floor before he dropped his pants to reveal already tight and soaked briefs. Jaskier preened for him, head tilted back as he looked at him with hooded eyes while he watched Geralt remove his own. His cock twitched as he watched Jaskier realize the mirror that sat against the wall where it perfectly reflected the bed back at them. Jaskier gave him a mischievous look before he stalked forward and for a moment Geralt felt like he’s in heaven as Jaskier placed himself into his lap, Geralt letting out a quiet cry when their bodies came together. The entire room was filled with the mix of their scents and he kissed Jaskier, every whimper between them a prayer of  _ daddy please yes  _ as Jaskier dragged his clothed cock along his thigh. He felt so fragile beneath Geralt's hands but he knew all it would take was one word from Jaskier to break him apart and destroy him.

“You spread so easily for me, you’re so desperate and needy just look at you I could devour you.” Geralt kissed at the jut of his collarbones, licking up the salt of sweat as he moved downwards before he bit down on the softness of his chest. Jaskier practically purred in his arms, letting out the sweetest of noises as he pulled at Geralt's hair.

“Oh Gods wouldn’t that be delightful.” He dragged his nails along Jaskiers thigh who in turn let out raspy moans. He could see them in the mirror, how Jaskier arched and the muscles moved beneath pale freckled skin as he wrapped his arms around Geralt's shoulders to stay close. He followed the curves of Jaskiers hips,  his hands settled on the swell on Jaskier’s ass and he tsked.

“I thought you wanted to be good for me, Jaskier?” Geralt squeezed and he got a whimper in return.

“I want to… Please,  _ please _ daddy, I want to!” He sounded wrecked already, voice dropped low in his chest as he begged, Jaskier biting at his lip as he curled his fingers in the loose hair along Geralt's neck.

“I said “strip” so why do you still have these on then?” Geralt pulled at the elastic of the briefs then let go. Jaskier let out a huff, a sign that he was becoming impatient and bratty and Geralt couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“Wanted to touch you. I missed you so much…” Geralt nipped at Jaskier’s mouth and leaving a chaste kiss before pushing Jaskier gently as he tried to give chase. 

“Up.” Jaskier whined but obeyed and stood up onto his knees. Geralt, drunk on arousal, leaned back on his hands once more to watch. “Finish what you started.” Jaskier sighed and rapidly removed his last article of clothing before trying to climb back into Geralt’s lap. He raised a brow at Jaskier and tilted his head downward at his own cock that sat fully hard in his own briefs. The flush burning across Jaskier's face and chest was oh so fetching as he crouched between Geralt’s spread legs and brought his hands to the offending article of clothing, tugging it down and releasing him before he threw it to the floor. He could feel Jaskiers warm breath across his cock and let out a moan as he ran his tongue along the underside. Geralt grabbed a handful of hair and yanked, Jaskier giving him a mischievous grin. 

“What did daddy  _ say _ ?” Jaskier tested Geralt's grip on his hair, his eyes growing darker as he fixed a glare at him.

“Let me  _ taste  _ you.” Jaskiers voice was rough and beneath the want was an edge, one Geralt knew well if he pushed patience too far. “ _ Please.” _

“No.” It was no surprise as to what came next, how Jaskier would play the game of hard to get and dramatics except Geralt was prepared for when he went to stand. He pulled him back down into his lap but now Jaskier faced the mirror.  “ I don't think so, I'm not done with you yet boy .”

It didn’t take much effort to pull him up to his chest, Geralt's hand fitting comfortably around Jaskiers throat where he could feel his heart racing.

“ _ Oh. _ ” He could feel how Jaskier shuddered against him, his cock dripping across Geralt's leg. His hand reached down to grip himself and Geralt let out a low growl, swatting his hand away.

“No touching.” Jaskier let out a whine as he shifted his hips but Geralt's hand kept him from moving too far. Jaskier smelled of his usual sweetness of honey but beneath it was dirt, pine, and sweat that Geralt couldn’t get enough of. He could feel the strain of muscle beneath soft flesh as Jaskier tilted his hips forward to gain friction but all he ended up doing was rubbing up against Geralt's cock instead and he bit down at Jaskiers shoulder who let out a hiss. Geralt licked at it in apology as he reached for the side table and pulled a vial out, Jaskiers eyes following his every movement in their reflection. He let the oil drip onto his fingers and down Jaskiers ass. Geralt kissed at the bruise on his shoulder as he locked eyes with him in the mirror before slowly pressing inside, Jaskiers eyes fluttered shut and his breathing hitched. 

_ “Oh.  _ Daddy  _ please.” _ How those words slipped so easily now from Jaskiers tongue, curling themselves around him like hot coals. Geralt knew at this rate he wouldn’t last much longer, not with how Jaskier was begging for more. 

“Sing for me Jaskier, I want to hear you as I take you apart.” He slipped his finger in further, slowly but surely stretching him while Jaskier rutted against his leg like some untamed beast.

“I’ve been such a  _ good boy _ , I behaved myself just for  _ you _ .” Jaskier arched against him, his hand tangling itself into Geralt's hair once more and something rose up in Geralt, something raw and hungry.

_ “Mine.”  _ Geralt was three fingers in and Jaskier was near tears, brows knitted together in his focus. 

“I-I’m so close Geralt  _ please.”  _ He could feel the way Jaskiers legs clenched around his, how his hand was balled up in the sheets and he finally took pity on him. 

“I want to see you touch yourself.” He barely spoke over a whisper but it was enough to get a reaction. Jaskier wrapped his hand around his own cock and started to move in rhythm to the stroke of Grealts fingers inside of him. With very little warning Jaskier let out a low whine as he came, some of it landing on the mirror but it was mostly across the soft curve of his stomach. Jaskier was limp against his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He was absolutely wrecked and he never looked better.

“I want you to come inside of me, please.  _ Make me yours.” _ His words were like an electric shock up his spine and what restraint he had left snapped. Geralt rolled Jaskier onto his back, pulling his hips up above the bed with ease. Jaskier smiled up at him, dipping a finger into his own spend before he licked it off.

“ _ Fuck.”  _ The word was more growl than anything.

“Oh sweetheart that’s the point.” Jaskiers tone was teasing and Geralt snapped his hips forward, filling him in one swift movement until they were flush together. Geralt felt some satisfaction when that smug look he had had slipped away as he set his own pace, Jaskier falling apart all over again, whimpering and begging. “Fucking use me just like  _ that  _ Gods yes.” 

That’s all it took, Geralt seeing white at the edges of his vision as he came. He pulled out and gently let Jaskier fall onto the bed before he leaned over and kissed him as if it was a form of worship. 

“A filthy little thing.” Jaskier let out a breathy laugh before he started to search for something to wipe himself down. Geralt started to clean Jaskier up with his tongue and he let out a groan.

“Dear gods Geralt, not all of us can go for a second round that quickly.” Geralt let out a laugh that grew until he had to lay down on top of Jaskier because he couldn’t hold himself up any longer. “Thank you for indulging me even if it was um quite sudden.” 

“For someone who talks so much you sure don’t tell me things you want.” Geralt listened to his slowing heartbeat and his own breathing fell into beat.

“You didn’t seem the type.” Geralt couldn't help but let out a snort.

“Neither did you yet here we are.” Jaskier relaxed as he played with Geralt's hair, such a simple small comfort. Soon he could feel Jaskiers soft breathing against his cheek and he did his best to cover them without jostling him too much. 


End file.
